Current energy production centrals based on photovoltaic cells, ranging different scales, are installed either on ground (onshore) or on pre-existing structures. These systems are rarely installed in water surfaces such as lakes, lagoons, ponds, dam reservoirs, rivers, among others.
The document WO 2012/131543 describes a solar panel floating structure which is made up of a floating platform rotating about its vertical axis by means of a rail system, anchored to the bottom of the hydrographic basin and its margin. The rotation movement of the structure is limited to pre-defined positions and held in place by fixation means of the rotating platform in reference to the fixed structure.
The document FR 2988164 describes a system where a rigid structure designed to accommodate solar panels revolves around a central axis by means of floating components traveling within a well-defined path.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,795 describes a platform that is designed only to track the solar movement, by using a plurality of solar tracking subsystems which provide information for the control system to activate the motors which can work forwards or backwards, rotating the platform about a fixed structure. The structure's weight is supported by the fixed structure, which is fixed to the bottom of the basin. The platform can also be floating without being fixed to a central structure by means of a cable and pulley system that is fixed to the bottom of the basin and is connected to the platform on its extremities.